Hunters of water fowl have long sought methods by which they can lure ducks, geese, and other water birds closer to the hunter. Decoys have been implemented to give water fowl a sense of security in drawing near a body of water. The more realistic the decoy appears, the more effective it is. Decoys exist in embodiments that range from completely stationary to “flying”, but it is difficult to accurately simulate natural movements of fowl. The decoys that currently exist are stationary, are subject to limited or unnatural motion, or move with the use of complicated mechanisms and machinery, sometimes relying on electrical power, none of which are ideal for a task that necessarily takes place in water. The present invention provides a simple, water-compatible decoy system that allows the hunter to simulate the natural motion of water fowl with a plurality of decoys.